Redguard (Skyrim)
Redguards hail from the province of Hammerfell. They are descended from a long line of warriors and mystic seers. Legend has it that Redguards are innately more proficient with the use of weaponry than any other race. They are excellent in all arts concerning blade and shield. The most naturally talented warriors in Tamriel, the dark skinned, wiry haired Redguards of Hammerfell seem born to battle, though their pride and fierce independence of spirit makes them more suitable as scouts or skirmishers, or as free ranging heroes and adventurers, than as rank and file soldiers. In addition to their cultural affinities for many weapon and armor styles, Redguards are also blessed with hardy constitutions and quickness of foot. Fourth Era history Hammerfell, the Redguard's homeland, had recently survived a massive invasion by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though they were aided by the Imperial Legion, the following peace treaty gave a large chunk of the region to the elves. The Redguards refused to accept those terms, and succeeded in reclaiming their homeland from the Dominion, which lead to the separation of Hammerfell from the Empire as an independent nation. There is now distrust between the Redguard and the Imperials. It is interesting to note that the Redguards pushed back the Elven armies twice before, and would have dominated Tamriel if not for the opposition in Cyrodiil during the Empire's formation. With the signing of the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai in 4E 180, the Aldmeri Dominion completely withdrew from Hammerfell. This makes Hammerfell the only country to have actually defeated the Aldmeri Dominion, and this largely without the aid of the Empire. Finally, because of forced cooperation between Forebears and Crowns, the civil war in Hammerfell has ended, which is likely to lead to a prosperous future. Religion and culture The main religion of Hammerfell is a mix between ancestor worship and faith in the traditional Yokudan pantheon. According to Trayvond the Redguard, in Hammerfell, they "don't much like spellcasters, because Wizards steal souls and tamper with minds. If you use magic, you're weak or wicked." They particularly hate Conjuration -- they don't like ghosts, relating it to Necromancy --and Illusion (because it alters the mind). However, he does mention that he and other Redguards are rather fond of Destruction spells, as they suit their culture well. Character creation Skill bonuses *+10 One-Handed (Level 25) *+5 Alteration (Level 20) *+5 Archery (Level 20) *+5 Block (Level 20) *+5 Destruction (Level 20) *+5 Smithing (Level 20) Starting spells *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special abilities *Adrenaline Rush: Stamina regenerates 10x faster for 60 seconds. *Resist Poison: Your Redguard blood gives you 50% resistance to poison. Popular usage and unique gameplay Like previous Elder Scrolls Games, the redguards excel in combat. They also, rather surprisingly, make good battlemages because of their boosts in magic. In ''Skyrim'' it is possible, and viable, to make a redguard mage, which was not the case with the previous games. They make arguably the best knight due to having the best starting skill in One-Handed. Their poison resistance helps to withstand deadly poison of any kind. Their Adrenaline Rush allows for a good warrior gameplay. Redguard Names Redguard names such as "Kematu", "Isran", "Mufaletta", "Nazir", or "Saadia" appear to be Arabic in orgin. Notable Redguards *Endon - Fence for the Thieves Guild *Nazir - Contract giver in The Dark Brotherhood *Maramal - Priest of Mara *Isran - Leader of the Dawnguard, former Vigilant of Stendarr *Ahtar - Headsman at Castle Dour, potential follower *Saadia - Former member of House Suda *Kematu - Alik'r Mercenary after Saadia. *Amren - Common One-handed Skill trainer *Nazeem - Owner of Chillfurrow Farm See also *Skills - Skills in Skyrim *Spells - Spells in the Elder Scrolls Universe *Race - Races in the Elder Scrolls Universe *Perks - Perks in Skyrim Bugs *In the Creation kit you cant change the skin tone of their face and just goes to the lightest possible in game even though Category:Skyrim: Redguards